


Just a little longer

by MaximEve



Series: He just wants to be there for him [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just mention of nightmares but u never know, M/M, Nightmares, also once again just teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximEve/pseuds/MaximEve
Summary: Now Gran knows why Vaseraga rarely sleeps. The question is now: how to help him with that? The solution comes up more naturally than they thought.





	Just a little longer

Gran was very tired, and his yawns were showing that. Despite that, however, he really didn’t feel like going back to sleep: the big hand he was holding (or rather, that was enveloping his smaller one) reminded him of that every passing second. 

Vaseraga was sitting still on the side of the bed, only his soft but deep breaths a sign that he was still alive. Gran thought that he almost looked like a statue at times, and seeing him like this was… disturbing, to say the least. He figured Vaseraga would have nightmares, after all, some things you just can’t get over that easily. But he never thought they would be this bad, and now understood why the Draph seemed so reluctant to go to sleep sometimes.

Gran leaned over the other’s shoulder, even though it was a really bad idea: he would’ve fallen asleep any second. Thankfully, Vaseraga spoke up and brought Gran back from the brink of sleep.

“You should rest, Captain. Staying up all night won’t do you any good.”

“Hypocrite.” Gran realized a bit too late how dry and mean his answer was, but at the same time, it was really true. Vaseraga let out a little chuckle, but it didn’t sound very happy. “Ah… yeah, you’re right to call me that.”

Gran groaned a little. “Sorry, I guess I do get cranky when I’m so tired. But really, it’s fine.”

Vaseraga kept silent for a while longer. “Is it childish… to admit this is a bit embarrassing?”

This time, it was Gran that let out a little giggle. “Nightmares aren’t something only little kids get, you know.”

Vaseraga hummed thoughtfully. “I know. But at the same time…”

Gran looked up, staring at Vaseraga’s red eye as he was deep in thought. Maybe Gran knew why he was feeling so weird, and the thought alone made him giggle even more. He sat up, rubbing his face with one hand to try and keep himself awake, but he still had a smile on his face. “Is it so scary to be vulnerable for once?”

Vaseraga finally moved and looked at Gran with surprise. Gran felt like this was a small victory since it was so hard to catch Vaseraga by surprise, but this was not the time for that.

“Everyone has problems. Small, big, and even smaller, so small they look silly. But no problem should be seen as silly.” Gran met Vaseraga’s gaze and smiled warmly. “Even nightmares.”

Vaseraga only kept looking without saying a word, and for a second Gran thought he may have said something wrong, something that wasn’t right for the situation. When Vaseraga turned his head away from him, Gran only got more worried, his smile dropping.

But before he could even open his mouth, Vaseraga let go of his hand and encircled Gran with his arm, pulling Gran to him. Vaseraga then nuzzled his face on Gran’s shoulder, and even though he had to bend to do so and the whole position looked uncomfortable, Vaseraga stayed like that, leaning onto Gran a bit. Not too much, for he was too heavy, but just enough.

Just enough for Gran to get really flustered for a second, because he never would’ve expected this. But then the embarrassment and surprise went away, and in their place came amusement.

“Are you… sure you don’t want to get more comfortable?” he asked, a tint of laughter in his voice.

Vaseraga only nuzzled closer. “No… It’s fine like this.”

Then, with a whisper, that made Gran all flustered again. “I want to be close just a little longer.”

For a while, Gran could only sit still, face red and hot, while Vaseraga maintained that position without moving an inch. Gran could feel Vaseraga’s breath on his neck even through the bandages on his face, and as soothing as it was, it only made him feel more embarrassed.

But as time passed, the sleepiness came back full force. Gran yawned, and realized that he was going to fall asleep soon, he tried calling out to Vaseraga.

“Hey…”

No response. Vaseraga stood still, breathing calmly. Gran realized that indeed, Vaseraga had just fallen asleep on him like that. He could only smile at that. Then, a bit without thinking, he lifted his hand and gently stroked Vaseraga’s sleeping face. The bandages were rough at the touch, but their warmth was… comforting. 

Vaseraga made a low, growly hum. It felt like a huge cat purring, and Gran had to resist the urge to giggle for fear of waking said big cat up. 

Instead, he intertwined his fingers with Vaseraga’s hand from the arm holding him close, and leaned back onto Vaseraga’s body, closing his eyes.

They were going to be really sore in the morning, but he didn’t care.

He wanted to be close to him like this, just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> More Vaseraga comfort because he NEEDS IT!!! Also im glad there's at least a little part of this fandom that likes Vaseraga ships... seriously where you all at? come to me my brothers and sisters, we need to spread the Vaseraga word


End file.
